Satsuki Kiryūin
Satsuki Kiryūin is the president of Honnōji Academy's Student Council and the ruler over the surrounding land. She has absolute authority over the academy and is regarded with reverence by many of its residents. She is also the eldest daughter of Sōichirō Kiryūin and Ragyō Kiryūin as well the elder sister of Ryūko Matoi. Appearance Satsuki is a tall slim woman with an angular face similar to her mother's. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust. Satsuki had long hair as a child, and while it was cut slightly shorter during her teen years, she grew it out later on. Similar to her mother, Satsuki's presence is often accompanied by a glow of light that has been described by Uzu Sanageyama as "dazzling." Personality Prideful to say the least, Satsuki is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Satsuki refers to people as "pigs in human clothing", and justifies that the weak and foolish must be ruled. Due to her steadfast convictions, she also possesses a natural charisma and ability to lead others. In spite of her pride, Satsuki is shown to be pragmatic and determined, willing to cast aside pride and using whatever means necessary in order to secure victory, even if it threatens her life. In spite of her behavior at school, Satsuki is not heartless. While very harsh and not very willing to tolerate failures, she does care a great deal for the Elite Four; and is as protective of them (in her own hidden ways) as they are to her. As a child, she would always drink Mitsuzō Soroi's tea, in order to protect his feelings; despite disliking its bitterness for a long time, she eventually found it delicious. Satsuki genuinely loved her father and her sister, enough to avenge them by attacking the mother who disposed of them. History Satsuki was the first-born child to Ragyō and Sōichirō Kiryūin, and soon became the first failed test subject of being fused with Life Fibers. However, after Sōichirō learned the truth about Ragyō, he knew that he would be punished if he betrayed her. He secretly taught a 5-year-old Satsuki about her mother and the secrets of Life Fibers. He then revealed that Junketsu will be her "wedding dress" before he took an infant Ryūko with him into hiding. While in kindergarten, Satsuki was friends with Nonon Jakuzure, who knew what Satsuki was thinking and decided to join her in her resolve. During her rise to power, Satsuki helped Ira Gamagōri save a boy who was being forced into jumping off the roof of Rinne-Dō Junior High, discovered Hōka Inumuta following his hacking into the Revocs Corporation's computer systems, and was impressed with Uzu Sanageyama's fighting skills. Upon Honnōji Academy being established, she became the school president with her followers becoming the Student Council's Elite Four. Knowing that they would need all the help they could get for the inevitable battle against her mother. After learning about Furinkan an area renowned for its various esoteric fighting styles and its extremely competent construction crews she decided to perform a lightning assault on Furinkan High as a front to find someone skilled enough to join Honnōji Academy’s higher ranks. When they arrived at the school Satsuki made her presence known yet to her and the Elite Four’s surprise her intimidating speech was met not with fear but fascination as the students seemed to be waiting for a show to start. Ranma himself approached her with indifference and due to half listening to her believed that she was looking for Ryoga so called him by saying he could see Akane’s panties. Satsuki became fascinated herself when Ryoga suddenly appeared and the two began fighting. Which as soon joined by Akane. As interesting as the bizarre drama that appeared to be unfolding before her was she had Gamagori put a stop to it so she could see who would resist if a hostile takeover began- and who might just have the potential to win. However the fighters just ignored him as they continued their battle. She had the other three enter the school to test the other students while she stayed to assist Gamagori. Satsuki decided to intervene when the two started dueling on Gamagori’s shoulders, using him as some sort of makeshift platform despite all attempts by the massive man to throw them off. After informing him that she would fight Ranma while he dealt with Ryoga she knocked the two off of his shoulders with a wave of concentrated chi. She was momentarily confused that Ranma thought she was looking for Ryoga, but quickly brushed it off and attacked. Since her goal was to test him when he dodged she resheathed her blade and waited his next move. When Ranma finally accepted her challenge she smiled before blasting out of her position, rushing forth with all the force and speed of a meteor impact. Ranma and Satsuki were in a stalemate after her initial charge and clash, had not moved much, instead choosing to stand her ground and wait to attack until Ranma closed in. She fought precisely, economically, only moving when absolutely necessary, but making every one of those movements count. Every time he closed in he was quickly forced back, her attacks too exactly placed to be dodged easily while still in close. However he was fast enough to avoid most everything she had shown thus far, with only basic martial arts for that matter. They both realized this at relatively the same time and decided to stop holding back. Both combatants had been flung away from each other at the collision of energies, Ranma flipping end over end towards the school launching directly through a broken second floor window, and Satsuki flying backwards over the ground, before turning her uncontrolled flight in to a momentum-draining crouch by slamming her scabbard in to the ground mid-tumble, digging it deep enough to bleed off much of her speed and creating a narrow trench leading away from the crater they had made. Ranma tried to use that as an opportunity to think but Satsuki wouldn’t let him. She finally realized just how powerful he was when he used the Amaguriken. While she was able to protect her more vital areas she was still severely pummeled, especially around her shoulders and arms. She switched to a duel wielding style attacking with the sheath and defending with the sword preventing Ranma from attacking. Which the martial artist easily found it in himself to be rather miffed about. As Ranma was trying to figure out how to end the standstill he was blindsided by Tsubasa who activated his curse. Not wanting to deal with the crossdressers accusations of trying to seduce Ukyo he told him to leave. Despite appearances Satsuki’s mind whirled like a panicked tornado as she tried to make some sense of what had just happened. She decided not to let it distract her from the fight however Ranma-chan’s speed proved to be too much for her. Before Ranma could capitalize Happosai arrived triggering horrible flashbacks of her mother’s touches. Since she had no experience with the pervert she was caught completely off guard when he tried to rest in her bosom. Thankfully, Ranma took the initiative for her. It turns out Happosai wanted Ranma-chan to model Nobunaga Oichi’s underwear that he stole. As Ranma fought Happosai Satsuki's eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably as she tried not to lose her composure. Ranma and Satsuki agreed to a truce until Happosai was gone and worked together to send him rocketing in to the stratosphere with the force of a particularly violent volcanic eruption. However before the two could calm down Pantyhose Taro arrived furious at the two for getting rid of Happosai. Satsuki could do naught but stare as the winged tentacled Minotaur slowly stood and turned a glower upon them. While Ranma just appeared annoyed and screamed at Taro that they couldn’t understand him while he was in his cursed form. Satsuki was at a loss as to how to regain control of the situation when Taro decided to just attack Ranma. She still needed to defeat the cursed martial artist but didn’t know how to reinsert into the battle. She was interrupted by the arrival of Nonon and seeing how flustered and near panicked she looked decided to focus on her. Nonon was worried upon seeing Ranma and Taro fighting, while not bothered Satsuki did tell her to keep her Goku Uniform at the ready. This reminded Nonon about Hinako, but before she could explain what happened she was attacked by Shampoo. Satsuki and Cologne put a stop to thinks before it could go any further. After assuring Satsuki that she was just an observer the two introduced themselves. Before Cologne asked about the strange energy she was sensing. While she wasn’t aware of what they were the fact she could sense the Life Fibers shocked Satsuki. Nonon just called her senile which nearly led to another fight between her and Shampoo. As Nonon and Shampoo glared at each other Satsuki and Cologne talked. Cologne explained to Satsuki the nature of Jusenkyo. While she was doubtful of the existence of magic she wasn’t willing to rule it out. They were distracted by the sounds of battle when Nonon pointed out Hinako to her she immediately rose to the top of her priorities list. While Satsuki kept her outside as stiff and maintained as ever when Gamagori rescued Ranma and Hinako who used the Umisenken to disappear Cologne could see the subtle tics that gave away how she was internally reacting. Taking pity she explained that this was just the usual chaos of Nerima and it should be dying down soon. Realizing that things were far too chaotic by this point for forging ahead to be smart, Satsuki told Nonon that they were withdrawing. As Cologne hopped away with Shampoo in tow, Satsuki tried to transfer some of her ki to Nonon so she could rescue the students on the roof. Seeing how difficult it was for her Cologne returned to aid her. Afterwards she went to find the rest of the Elite Four. She found them with Akane and Ukyo and ordered them to aid in the protection of the students. She gave Ranma five minutes to return, but when he didn’t she had Gamagori go protect the students as well while she faced Taro. By this point Taro had calmed down, but just as he was about to gain the upper hand Ranma returned. Thus two worked together to deal with him. Ranma kept Taro’s attention while Satsuki moved in for the kill only to be forced to dodge since his Eel tails were able to see her. In response Satsuki used her accompanying light to blind him. Since Taro blocked Ranma’s view she stunned him further with a kick to the jaw before Satsuki cut off his tail. Taro immediately turned around to attack her, but she used Bakuzan to block slicing his arm open. Then as he cried in pain she blasted him into the school with a shockwave. Satsuki started to finally succumb to her injuries. Ranma perfectly aware that Taro was playing possum moved towards her and began insulting him until he sprung back up. Taro was actually summing up his energy for an attack. She and Ranma were forced to dodge a massive barrage of chi blast. Though she did not come out quite as well as Ranma had. Ranma had a way to deal with Taro’s tentacles so this time Satsuki kept his attention allowing him to get to Taro’s back where he preceded to tie Taro’s tentacles into knots. However Satsuki focused more on the ridiculous name Ranma had given the technique. Before he could explain they were attacked by an enraged Taro. Satsuki saw this as the perfect opportunity and was about to think of a strategy to deal with the unthinking beast only to be told to stay back by Ranma who went on to defeat Taro using the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Seeing the tornado suddenly spring up Satsuki decided to consider Cologne’s claims of "magic" more seriously. When everything died down Satsuki and the Elite Four walked over to Ranma who was talking to Cologne. When she left Satsuki told Ranma that they were done attacking the school. With the conflict concluded Ranma left to go check up on Akane. Accepting that they didn’t win but secure in the fact that they didn’t lose either Satsuki had Inumuta signal the pilot so that they could leave. Just as they were Nonon noticed Gosunkugi coming out of the building and pointed it out to Satsuki. Sanageyama and Inumuta recognizing him and seeing him with another voodoo doll dismissively told him that the battle was already over. Only for him to strike the doll against the school wall. This proved to be the last straw and Furinkan's destruction was sealed by a weak, deluded moron and a single nail. Satsuki decided to just go with it and declare that Furinkan High had been conquered, offering all of its students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Inumuta was quick to ask why she extended the invitation to everyone, she told him she would explain in full once they got back to Honnouji, but that the student’s conditioning to the bizarre could prove useful. Power and Abilities Natural Capabilities *'Physical Prowess' - Satsuki is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. Her middle-school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and she was able to incapacitate Ira Gamagōri despite his superior size, age and with him wearing steel armor. *'High Intelligence' - She is also highly intelligent and manipulative as seen by her plan to take down her mother and the various people she deceived and manipulated in the process. Likewise she demonstrated a strong sense of patience and willpower, to endure the capture and torture at the hands of her mother, while slowly planning an escape route and having the forethought to alter two of her toenails using the same material as her sword Bakuzan. *'Secret Sword Bakuzan' (秘剣縛斬 Hiken Bakuzan): Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is claimed to be keener than Ryūko's Scissor Blade. Its durability is so great that no matter how many time Ranma hit it it would not break. **'Swordsmaster' – Satsuki is a master swordsman who wields the Bakuzan, a black-bladed katana in a white sheath with an edge that is capable of severing Life Fibers. Like Kuno she capable out waves of cutting pressure, but on a much grander scale. All in all, her style is very much like fighting Kuno, plus some additional tricks and a much better defense, and minus the obvious, glaring weaknesses. She fights precisely, economically, only moving when absolutely necessary, but making every one of those movements count. Not only is has her situational awareness been honed to a needlepoint she is able to wield her sword to such effect that she doesn’t even need the blade only the scabbard and hilt. *'Chi Adapt' - Satsuki is able manipulate her chi by sheer force of will. She exhibits a jurisdiction over her own life energy that is very nearly on par with a Joketsuzoku elder. She still doesn't have anywhere near the reserves of one, but she clearly knows how to use what she has. Satsuki isn’t that skilled in chi transfer. She has near perfect control of it for battle related uses, but that is just concentrating, funneling, and releasing. Trying to thread it through another entity entirely is like ultrafine needlework in comparison. Category:Insanity Squared